the lost sin
by Sr022004
Summary: Adrian potter is not the boy who lives, the real boy who lives is not other than his brother, helen ottice ,also know as bloody painter , the potters did a big mistake, but what happens during the wizzer tormenet that drags helen and his boyfriendgo with him
1. Chapter 1

**so people i re-read my story and i hate it so im rewrite it and im goin to  
** **make a nother story about creepypastas and harry potter, and im sorry  
if i **dont **uptade that much i will try, now on whit the story.**

3rd (pov)

 ** _Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies ...  
And theDark Lordwillmarkhim as his equal,  
but he will have power theDark Lordknows not ...  
And either must die at the hand of the other  
for neither can live while the other survives ..._**

this are the words that dumbledore this over and over again, voldemore has done  
so much damege in the madic world and himand his order has try to stope him but...  
theres 2 kid that has been born and he dosent know who may the chosen one be,  
dumbledoor look up to the celing "may merline be with us "

 **in the forest**

?(P.o.v)

i feel cold...

i dont know why...

 ** _'unworthy''unwanted''mistake''justdie''whywhereyouborne'  
'monster''demon''yournotwnted''whyareyoustilealive'  
'whydidikeepyou''justdiejustdiejustdiejustdieJUSTDIEJUSTDIEDIEDIE  
DIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIEDIE'_**

This are the words i hear every day... i dont know why ...i look around the dark room i try to sit up when i sit i feel pain go up my spane to my legs mot-lily has betme up because i made to much nose we i move, i look to my arms my heand cover by metel (like elsa) the chains conet to the other chains that conest to the cufts in my legs and my neck the big collar heavy and the chains conect to the flore, this chains are made with metal that surpreses my magic, my pare-my masters dont want me to have nothing to do with them... oh im sorry you dont know me im helen potter, son to lily potter and a one night stand, lily my moth-mistres and stepfat-my master had a fight and my mistres had mess with somuen that smae night, my master ws not happy but he acept it, and forgive her but... i was borne in july 31 at 12 am , with my father look and not my mistres, my ice blue eyes, my black as night heare white as a ghost, after that i was nothing more hat a mistake,

but...

i hate them,

i want them dead

iwant them to suffer

i want them to fell my pain

to feel my suffering

my sadnes

my pain

i want them dead

dead

dead

deAD

 **DEAD  
DEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEAD  
DEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADDEADEADEDEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEADEAD**

there just lost and now with them having a new baby,

i can escape

i can leave

they wont notice

i get up and with my mouth i was able to lose the look on the floor, i look to tthe window and break it i clime but it was difficult with the chains around my heands, after a long time i was able to get OUT AND I RUN

run to freedom

run from them

run from the pain

from the dark

i go to the forest

i helen, promes to came back ad make them pay


	2. chap 2

13 years later

helen pov

I was in the slenderman mansion, in my room painting a picture of my boyfried , it been 13 years seen i run away, i never told anyone about this exept for my boyfriend and slenderman seen i run away dosent mean my magic left its a pain,slenderman had made some chains that i had to surpres my magic but my magic is growing to much that the chains sre stoping to working anymore, my body is becoming to hurt and its let me tell you

its a fuking pain in the ass

slenderman cant find the reson for this to happen but thanks to him and his big library he alow me to use some of his magic books to surpres my magic but i dont know what to do i dont want this magic but i cant stop it and and

i think a break from this place

knock* *knock*

i was snap out of my mind wen i hear knocking in my door

me:" who is it?" i ask puting my brush down

?:"who do you think" a deep voice says i smile

my hansome boyfrien, puppeteer

( **i suck at discriptions so bear with me )**

i ipen the door to see him,his gray skin,his gold/yellow eyes and smile his hear black had mine

me:" hey love, were have you been" i say smiling i step to the side to let him in, he sits in my bed and smile

puppet:"oh i was in a mission, this guy was trying to somen me so u went and finish him, and you love how you been" he says i go and sit next to him

me:"oh nothing i been painting, and ... remembering things that are not that important "i say he looks at me and hugs me let me sit in his lap

puppet:"i know love, how about i take you out, ypu know to get more of your paint" he says putting his chin on top of my head

me:"sure love" i say smiling i kiss his cheek getting up and getting my mask and my normal close he stands up and holds my heand and taking me out

i will never regret for what i done

~~~~~~~~~~~~~time skip 3 hours

helens pov

after we left my room, i had my mask on and my kniph and my gun a man bag with more things like clouse,money,a BIG firt aid kit and my drawings things with mor paper and notebook and some of my new and old 'paint' that puppet get for me , i wear my black pants a blue shirt and my blue coat that i always wear, ben was paing video games with jeff, l.j is in the couch watching, hoody and masky were huginfg each other,and the rest were in there room or out killing some people, i went to the free couch and sit there with me in the outside and puppet next to me i smile and wa goin to draw when flame start in the middle in the room the guys jump and the flame become blue with white, white chains comes from the fire and star goin to me , i jump and was next to the tv but theres was more chains and it got my arm and startet to pull me to it

puppet:"bloody!!!!" he yell, he got my arm and start to pull me away but the chain drag me and puppet to the flames , puppet hugs me trying to his body as a shild to protect me in case somthing happen then everything goes black and the last thing i see is my boyfriend trying to protect me

~~~~~~ 5 minits back, in the howards school

3rd pov

in the meas hall were all four schools clebrating for there winner to participate in the game, in the big table in the big the headmaster is dumbledoor,a powerfull wizard in the world, next to his right in snape the potion teacher 2 seats away from him are the potter, lily potter that became a teacher and jame potter that became a teacher too in defends in dark creatures and in the left in the last two sets is sirius blck and Remuz,

adien potter that is in his 4rt year in this school was chosen for the tormenet and was not happy abaut it, dumbledoor stand up and was goin to talk went the fire in the goblet became red and spits a paper, dumbledoor reads the paper

dump:"h-helen potter " he says the hall becames silent wen lily, jame along sirius and remuz stand up and yell a "what" adien looks up and was confuse, because his parents told him he died wen voldemore come and try to kill him, lily and jame were shock they regreat what they did wen the realys what they did to helen, and siries his mate remus, and snape were happy there pup/grandson was alive and well, after they heard what lily and jame did they were furies and they stop talking to them

lily:"dumbledoor how is this posible" she says walking to him with the other following the flame in the goblet became black and a circe of blue flames form in the middle of the hall and white chains come and went to the circle

james:" profecer what happening" he ask jumping and poling his wand, the other students left to there rooms and the teacher were around the fire

dumb:"i think the goblet is trying to locate and bring him here" he says, the other pull there wands just in case, the flames got higher and a flash of white light aper and 2 bodys land, both of them where male

look like he was 5'7 feet tall, he had black hear, some black pans, a blue coat and a man bag, he had some black gloves and a white mask in his face with a red,bloody smile, the next man was taller than him like 6'5 foot and was shocking about him was his sking hi sgrey close and him huging the other one to protect the other man , dumbledore went and bend down to check there polse

dumb:" madam pomfrey will you please send them to the you office , and inform us if they wake " he says madan did a speal and and the were send to the enfermary and the other teacher follow, but what they never saw was the circle and a x in the middle were they lande and back ink startet to come from there

hey this is chap 1 i dont know that much about harry potter and there spells ar story but i will try and sorry for the spelling and gramer mistakes and thsi story is YOI with helen with puppetear you dont like than get out , B.D out


	3. chap 3

_thoughts_

 **spells**

slenderman

3rd pov

~~~~~~2 hours later

puppet eyes shot open wen he woke up, he stand up from the bed he was laing down, he look around and was confuse

puppet:" _we're, what happend, and were am i, i dont remember_ " he says poting a hand in his head then his eyes snap open," _wait, i was in the slender mansion wen some white chains came to me and drag me and, *gasp* BLOODY, were is he"_ puppet though and look around he stand up and saw his boyfriend cross from him layng in a bed, he run to his boyfrien and check if he had some damage, but found none, he pick him up and went to his bed, he pull the cover up and put bloody, he look out the window and saw it was night and disidet to go back to sleep, he went under the covers, he put his heand under bloodys head and he spone his boyfriend , he let his muscles relax and let his strings out to creat a shial and with that he let darkness take over but not before puting a alarm for 30 minuts this time letting his strings to the work of protecting

~~~~~~dumbledoor office

in the office,there waas lily,james,snape,madame,ff, discusing about what happen in the main hall

dumbledoor:"now,lily,james can you explain why you said that helen was dead wen he-who-must-not-be-name attack your house" he said,"and why or were has he been" the other were also curious abaut that too

lily:" well dumbledoor" she started " helen was never dead from the start" sshe said the other people were silent " he was,w-w-well y-y-y-you see, i-i-i-i, and james and i w-w-we" she started to swead "w-w-we dont know were helen was wen he run away when he was 8" she said the other look shock and other look angre dumbledoor was shock but then went to series

dumbledoor:"lily" she look down and refuse to look at him in the eye"james" the same "why did you did this to your son, to your flesh and blood" he says " with who-must-not-be-name in the magic world free he could have kill him, with the war and the profe-" he was cutoff

james:" because he was a mistakes, a erro, from lilys part and he was not my flesh and blood he was just in the way of our life and he was a squid he had no magic" he says and the other look more and more angry, lily never look up and just nodded to was james was saing

snape:" so you just let him run away and be alone in the world for that, james i know that you were dumb but to do that to a child" he look discuste " not even he-who-must-not-be-name is that cruel " he says the other just keep silent but still agree with him

james:"shut it, you snake" he said with a glare, snape staps up

snape:"or what potter, your just a coward" he says ,jame take his wand out and point to snape, snape take shis want out to and point

SLAP*BANG*

before they can do anything the door to the office slaps open and siries standing there

siries:" madam we need your help in the infirmary!" he yells and triyng to catch his bread

madam:"whats wrong" she says and starts to walk to him

siries:" we dont know " he says " some kind of magic stoping from goin closers to the bed and its attacking everything that get clouse to his bed" he says the other start running to the infermary only to stop went they fell a power somthing that the dont know what it was.

whats did double update, i dont belive it


	4. Chapter 4

3rd pov

the other open the door to the infermari, thats wen the power got stronger that most of them almost fell to the floor madam went ahead of the grop and went to the bed where puppet and bloody is and try to get to the bed but puppet strings lash out and trow a chair to her, madam was able to move but she was trap buy the magic, the magic started to cut her from breading she try to use her wand but it was on the floor, thats wen dumbledoor was able to interfear and was able to make the golden strings to let her go madam went to dumbledoor side

madam:"whats happening dumbledoor" she ask the other were able to make it to dumbledoor side but they were to weak becase of the magic waves

dumbledoor:"i dont know, i think it may be the power of one of them and because there in a know place there power may be acting on its own " he say making a shilled to help the others madam look at him

madam:"what do we do dumbledoor " she ask worry for all the destruction and for the people next to her and next to bloody

dumbledoor:"we have to wake him up" he says

madam:" how! this power wont allow us to get close and he wont be able to hear us" she says

dumbledoor:"we may not, but the people next to him may wake him up" he says using a spell to protect the people from the spell the magic is trowing at them

lily:"b-b-b-but how we cant even m-m-make helen w-w-wake up h-h-h-how are we goin to wake the one that uses the power to protect them " she says, not being able to talk because of the overwhelm of the power

'Ringggggggggg'

thats when they hear a ring coming from the stand next to the bed, the power calm down and the gold string started to calm and return to the body of the second person, thay see that the second male stands up and streach is mucles, he looks around and peopel gasp his eyes were golden his mouth he stars and smiles

puppet;"hello, sorry for desturvio but can you pleace tell me were we are please" he says

dumblee:"well child youn in howards, and im dumbledoor the headmaster and we will tell you why your here in my office, if you want" he says with a kind smile, puppet starts to Levitation from the floor and went fowart to him

puppet:"sorry but can you please tell me why should i follow you, because for all i know you broth us here to kill us" he says, but his smile was not a friendly but a cold one

dumblee:"oh im sorry, i know you dont know this place but i suer i wont do noting like that" dumbledoor says trying to smile but feel unease with him, the others are silent , puppet go to the bed and bend down, and pick him up carryng him bride style he float to them and smile

puppet:"well, are we goin " he says


	5. Chapter 5

puppet pov

i was floating in the middle of a room, i had bloody in my arms after being in the infermary and i cant wake him up, he has not sleep because of his growing magic and has give him to much energy and his body cant get use to the magic too, i look to all the people in the room, a old man that has a big bear, some red headed and there children, a man that looks like a bat, some guy that as a wood leg and fat , a cople with brown hear and a fat childe, and i pink looking toad, (im puting the minester with the wizar tormenet and look up he order of the finex and the other teache of the wizzare tormenet) and some other people that i dont bother to look at,

me:"so, why are we here" i say looking at the old man

dumbleedore;"well child, like i told you im dumbleedore the headmaster of this school, this 3 people next to me are other headmasters of other schools and to why are you here is because helen has been chosen to be a champio in the wizzare tormenet " he says making some drama, i look at him and look to the other

me:"yes, but why, last time i check we were nowhere near this school and we dont even know about this so call tormenet " i say looking at my boyfriend the other look at me when the pink taod talk

toad:"WHAT YOUR A MUGLE " she says wen she yell bloody wake up and almose falls if i havent hold him, i glare at her and she looks down

me:"hey bloody you awake i says to jim smiling he stands up and punches me in the sholder, i grad my sholder and facke pain "hey, what did i do to deser that" i say like a drama queen, bloody crosses his arms and looks up to meet my eyes

bloody:"why were you caring me" he says he looks around the room but freses when he sees the cuple with the fat kid " where are we puppet " he says looking at me, his mask hides his face but i can see in his eyes that his in pain of somthing

me;"i dont know, but the were about to tell me" i say goin to him, the old men looks at helen

old man:"and who may you be, young man" he says looking at bloody, bloody dosent say anithing and just look to the side, i was goin to ask him why he was acting so wear wen the fat kid yell

fat kid:"HEY, DONT YOU DARE IGNORE THE HEADMASTER YOU WEAR GUY!" he says bloody looks up and i see he take his kniph out but i stop him buy huging him from begind

me:"sorry, but my boyfriend here, its not feeling so go, as you can see he has not have his daily smoke to calm his nerves, so his a little on edge" i says witch its true but also a lie

pink toad:"wait, so you a cople " she ask looking discusted, the others dont coment but they also do look like her

me:"yes, this my boyfrind of 4 years " i say smileng and looking at bloody" and if you have a problen" i say looking at the toad lady, i let my killing insting a little, i feel bloody relax in my arms and i see the toad lady and the other people in this room scard and weak" you can go to hell or came to me and tell me so that i can make sure you dont have to see us, by taking your eyes out " i say the other step back but not the old man, bloody moves a little to get conteble

me:"now... are you goin to tell us about this school and its tormenets

hey people i may not be able to update this week because of testing so sorry but let me know in the coments if you want a nother creep in this story and for the other story i need your help will you guys tell me witch creep best fit harry potter and whitch ship you want with that creep, this are the people

Ben drawne

eyeless jack

lui

maski

hoody

ticci toby

well thats all b.d out


	6. Chapter 6

3rd pov

dumbledoor:"theres 3 parts to this tormenet, all the magic school came together every few years to aprcipitat in this tormenet and from every school one person is chosen to participate and win the cup and the money that is given but the students are safe there is some chance of geting hurt but not kill" he says the other teacher smile but bloody and puppet are disaponted, whats the point of the game if nowan dies, its lame

puppet:"so in others word you make students play a game that you will gat money and a cup but nowans dies " he says borde and looking to his nales " thats lame " he says bloofy nods nut stille not saying anything and stille ignoring puppet the other dont share the same thing

puppet pov

i see the kids face look red and the fat kid step up and the other people look shock but dirent stop him

fat kid ( i forgot his name ):"WHATS WRONG WITH YOU!, HOW DARE YOU TALK LIKE THAT FROM THE TORMENET ! LAME! I WILL MAKE YOU PAY " he says taking a stike out , i feel bloody tense and freez

im worry

bloody never tense like that, not even bos get angry the other people in the room look at him and his parent try to stope him but i dirent care i do to bloody and grab his scholders i turn him so the his back was to the people, but i saw the old man look at us but like i say

i dont care

3rd pov

puppet:" bloofy, bloody you ok" he say trying to get his attentio but his not responding, he toke his mask off he kook at his blue ice eyes that he love but his eye they are clouted,hes remembering his pass,this is bad, real bad ," bloody, bloody wake up " he say a littler louder, the other look at us the one that looks like a bat goes to his bag and looking fr somthing but am not paing attention to him, he shake dloody alittle bit more" bloody do you hear me, cmae back, cbloody dont remember, cmae back ," he say, the other people are confuse but dont interfear " helen, helen love, please come back came back dont remember, you been able to came back ," he says starting to get scare and nervise

with the potters

lily after hearing that name froze not only her but also the hole room, the other cant see his face but lily know that before she know ,

that was her son,  
her son that she hate  
the one she torture insted of love  
the one she wanted dead

she saw how puppet says to not remember , to came back from where he was, she wanted to help but ... she cant, she and her family its the reson hes like this, she just hope his ok

puppet pov

i try to make him rack to do somthing , i try but his to much in his mind, the only one that can take him out is boss, and hes not here i see the bat-like man came with a small thing with blue liquid i step up and hide bloody face , i know that he dosent like his face being seing but strangers

bat-likea:"here, this may help but it will not taste good" he says i look at him and grab the vile and give it to helen

me:"bloody, i know your in the dark place but i need you to drink this" i say caring him to my arms holding him like a princes and make him dink it, i feel him relax to my arms and i see his eyes close, hes asleep and im glade because it makes this more easier to help him get out of his dark place, the others looks at us and the old man look at me

old man:"what just happen my boy" he says a little tingle in is eyes i frown i dont like that

me:" its none of your business old man" i say to him, he frowns but smiles

pink toad(i dont remenber her name) :" HOW DARE YOU ,WE HAVE A RIGHT TO KNOW WHAT HAPPEN AND YOUR MUGGLES TOO SO YOUR HAVE NO RIGHT TO DISRESPEC US, auros arrest them " she yells 2 people that i dirent pay attention came foward wih this sticks, the other look down, it looks like they are the police or somthing the bat like man glares at them but also look down the toad smiles, i look at them and smile, showing my yellow teeth the other free when they see me

me:"Now ,what do you think you will do " i say letting my kiling instend out they free the bat like man look at me but dosent move from my side " now i will tell you what i will do you you try to touch me and my love " i rase my heand and let some of my strings to come out " **i will make sure the last time you see will be my smiling and you becoming my new puppet just last the last person that try to define me "** i say my strings goin to them and cut them in the cheak


	7. Chapter 7

_me:"Now ,what do you think you will do " i say letting my kiling instend out they free the bat like man look at me but dosent move from my side " now i will tell you what i will do you you try to touch me and my love " i rase my heand and let some of my strings to come out " **i will make sure the last time you see will be my smiling and you becoming my new puppet just last the last person that try to define me "** i say my strings goin to them and cut them in the cheak_

3rd person

everyone froze, they can fell how serious from what he saying,lily hugs her husband from fear, she dosent understand how this person can be so dangers, but what she wants to know is how **_her_** son knows him and why is he in a relationship with **_him_** ,lily feel **discussed** by that,she hated that, its just unhuman ,to love your same gender lily looks away from them

james was having the same thoughts only wondering why his **_son_** , **_Adrian_** , was not that powerful or with somuan like him,how this error was able to look **_better_** than **_his_** **_son_** , hes the boy-who-lives, hes supose to be sronger,powerful, better looking than the other one he wont acepted, he **_needs_** to do something to change the disgraced and make his son look better or to change adrian

pov change to sev

he dirent know what to do,he though that the brat was goin to be the same as james,but after lerning about what happen to this childe he cant see him as a potter, when he froze and the other male try ro make him 'stop' remembering and to come back he know that this child was like him, abouse,use, and trow away ones hes from no use , thats why he try to help the childe , and now that hes next to the other brat the one with the gray skin , he dosent feel the blood lust hes giving out but he can see that he is in the food side of this man, he knows his powerful, more than the dark lord , than dumbleedore and more powerful than any wizare or witch but he never coment,but he knows that puppet can be a powerful ally that he need to survive this was

dumbleedore pov

he dosenr like it, he needs this brat under his crontrol,he knows that adrian potter is not the chosen one hes to weak to be , in the other hand this child is so much powerful if he can control it he will be the best and more powerful wizard of all but this **_pest,this discussing creature_** its on his way, he needs to get rit of it but he cant, puppet is to powerful to much for him and his order to handle but helen in the other hand can be the one to do it,yes he will do but how can he take control of him,maybe a potion of loyalty will do ,no from what he saw and hear they alredy have a leader or he asume because is not like they do what they whant to but before he can do that he feelt the blood lust all that power it will be more complicated than he realized

adrian pov

you wonder why was he so powerful as the other guy he was sold is it safer for him since he was the boy who live he he was the one that killed voldemor, he was the one and only powerfull wizard he was the chosen one to help the Wizard world so why did this Brad came in ruins everything he was supposed to be the one to be powerful enough was supposed to be the better one , he was suppose to be the one to have that power

pov to puppet

These humans think they know everything they are nothing but a week little past there in the way he need to take helen somewhere where he can help him he isn't too so much in mind he's remembering too much the boss is not here to help him so it will be difficult hes to much in his memories so he need someone that knows how to do it but also he needs to find a way to go back home he was sending me a drag out of his house what do you spec him to do so first things first he turned around to look at the Batman and say

me:"hey do you know where we were sleeping, I need to put Helen somewhere to sleep "I said the others were to shock to even react

the bat like men nodded and torn around, i follow him to the door and got out of that place lets see if i can make helen react to what happen

Helen P.O.V

 _ **i was in a void, it was so dark i dont like it**_

 _ **I am so cold, i dont like it**_

 _ **why is it so cold, i want to be out i dont want to be in the dark again**_

 _ **idontlikeitidontlikeitidontlikeit-IDONTLIKEITIMSOCOLDMKEITSTOPWHYISITSOCOLDMAKEITSTOPIWANTTOBEOUT**_

 _i open my eyes to see the ceiling of my cell,its so dark i try to stand up but i cant im to weak the beating of my master and the chains that take up my magic is making it so hard to heal_

 _ **back then i was weak, so broken that i wanted to die, i was alone**_

 _i look to the door went i hear master coming down the stares he opens the door his face is red, hes angry_

 _master:"GET UP YOU DISGRACE, YOU LAZY GOOD FOR NOTHING " He yells he grabs my hear and pull me up i let a smalle wince but i hold it in " I THOUGH I TOLD YOU TO WASH THE CLOUSE BUT THERE STILLE NOT CLEAN AND TODAY MY SON HAS A INPORTAN PLAN TO DO BUT CANT BECUSE HIS CLOUSE IS NOT WASH" i nod my head trying to nt anger hi more than he alredy is he takes of my chains and put some prisenor chains for laber and put them on me he drags me from hear to the wash room and trow me there_

 _master:"I WANT THSI DONE FOR LUNCH IF NOT THEN MNO DINER FOR YOU" he says and slaps the door_

 _ **back then i hade no emocians, i hade nothing intile he found me my savier, my father, my boss**_

 _i been running threw the forest now and im tired and hungry, i fell to the flore in defeti i will die here all alone,cold,and with nowand thats wen i her static and somthing was standing in front of me, i look up and found a man more than 10 fts with no face looking at me_

 _tall man:"whats wrong childe, why are you so alone" he ask i loo down_

 _me:"i...dont have nowan im alone, i dotn want to live anymore, i ...i dotn have a reson to live " i say tears running down my face i fell somthing pick me up i look at him again and see that hes carin me bright stile_

 _tall man:"now you have me and i will make sure you have reson to live will you allow me to" he says i look downa and put my self depeer to his hug and nod my head_

 _from there i found my life, my love, my reson to live_

Authors note

im so sorry for not update my story but some shit happen and one thing let to the other and now im here i will try to update more this mounth B.D out


	8. chap 8

Helen POV

i open my eyes an the first thing i see is gold, i blink ones, twise

me:"puppet?" i say not a minuet later im lift from where im leing down and hugged

?:"HELEN YOU WAKE UP I WAS SO WORRY FOR YOU !" i says i smile and hug back

me:"puppet what happen?" i say i lay my head on his chest, i hear his heart beat and that relax me more

puppet:"you went down again to that datk place" he said

I was shocked I didn't mean to go to that dark place but I couldn't help it with him with them there I couldn't I couldn't I couldn't just ignore them I was dark I was sad I was feeling so depressed I was I didn't know how to feel I feel like I was traveling with those chains I was I was

?:" bloody bloody bloody don't go down there again and come back come back come back come on come on you can do it love and come back from there we'll go back there he is. Back don't leave me here again" I hear a voice say I open my eyes and it didn't realize I close them and I see puppet trying to make me open my eyes I had him Tighter and I feel myself Shake

me:"I'm scared puppet I don't want to be here anymore I want to go back I need- I cannot stay here please puppet" I say okay

him:"I'll do anything you say we have to go back to the office you have to talk to them"he said I close my eyes

me:"I can't really I-I-I-I can't- I can't- I can't help it and I can't love it just bring so much memories"i say

me:" it's okay love I'll be there I'll hold your hand and I'll be there in any step and if you can ever go down there again I'll try to contact the boss" I smile and hug him, he's the love of my life he's the only reason that I have not thought of throwing away my emotions he's the one that always hold my hand the one that is so he's there for me and I'm grateful for that

~~~~~back in the office with Dumbledore ~~~~~

" now can someone explain to me what the hell just happened" moody ask the Headmaster

umbritch:"what is the meaning of this Dumbledore "she asked yelling like a banshee

him:" I do not know" he answers "I am confused as you are "lily and James are waiting around the corner with thre son the boy who live they don't know what to do that yes other mistake they are so the one thing that they hate in the most in the world the one that they thought was dead but theres nothing they can do now

umbritch:"i want that-th-that thing arested now, that thing is a monster a desgrace" she says the others ignore her she got mad and walk out at the same time snape came in

dumbledor:"yes, but now we need him for this war, and also for this year games " he says, the potter and the other look at him confuse

lily:"but headmaster how will he helps us?, hes not evena wizard he a squid" she says looking down

dumb:"he may look weak ans not have magic but did you look for what he did when he feel that he was in danger, he did not reach for a wand but for a kniph and did you also notice his parner hes powerfull,more powerful than he-who-must-not-be-name i have never in my lifetime feel that feeling of danger"he says,thas a problem a big problem he cannot control this creature is so difficult but now this pain away from his hands he must do everything in his power to get hin under his control

servirus is a little bit confused he- he knows that thas his grandson he was supposed to protect him yet he failed them he doesn't know what to do anymore he stopped talking to Lily and james and him trying to find helen but Helen is very very different,

the doors open with a big bag Helen walks in with his mask on his face so no one can see his face or his eyes only the bloody smile in the white mask puppet comes flooring over here again next to Helen, he smiling but its sinister it was so cold all of them had to step back Helen takes a smoke out of his bag and lights it up he opens up a little bit of his mask and he smokes it up many of the teachers screw up their faces because of that Lily comes forward

lily:"hey you're not supposed to be smoking helen ,that's rude young man" she says helen looks at her and just turns his face to her ignores her he continues to smoke puppet Smile

pupoet:"a bit sorry about him it just he needs his daily smoke for him to function normal so don't bother him no I'm here to talk about the tournament that my little angel what has been forced to to compete in it" he says huging helen from the back Dumbledore steps up immediately when he hears that

dumbledor:"well the tournament is simple you compete the four challenges in you win a hundred thought it was has some rist of geting hingerd he will not die" he says ' _not yet,only wen i finish using him'_ he says

~~~~~

I am so sorry for not updating this last year some things happened that I was not prepared for this year but I am back from dead and thank you so much for the support and love you guys gave me in this story I seriously thought the story was going to be trash and that I didn't even going to have any people liking it so thank you so much for your support and I got an idea of a crossover between elfen lie and harry potter I've been thinking about that I like for a few days and I would have out there and I'm asking you do you want me to make another one like that one like this one with boy and boy another crossover between Creepypasta saying didn't know where Helen is taken with lights family and they fing out about him being a creepypasta but not realy and being pair up with L please please give me your opinion on those storys and tell me which one you like or you can just tell me me to finish the story and make it is your choice guys thank you so much and happy new years and xmas B.D out


	9. Chapter 9

**3rd pov**

bloody just stare, puppet stare and clap his hands

puppet:"well we agree to participated in this game"he says bloody turns his head at him, the smok of the cigar goin up" but in one condicion, i will contact my boss" he says, dumbledor looks happy at first then wen puppet says about the condition he looks like somuan told him that faris or not real, puppet jsut smiles at him ,lily look up with hope but also discust because of him having a relacion with a man, james just dosent care about him and looks away, the fat kid looks angry but stays quiet, siries and remus look happy to at lest have time to get to know there pup

dumble:"well then your goin to be sorted into a house and compet to replesent howarts" he says but bloody rises his hand up

bloody:"who says that i will be represending your school, sorry but no i will replesent my boss" he says finishing his cigar and geting a noter one, puppet look at him and try to get the cigar away but loses wen he lights it up

dumble:"i understand but you cant, is only for magical schools" he says looking sorry but his voice souns mocking

puppet:"can you stop smoking please" he says ignoring dumbledoor " you know your only supost to smoke only one a week" he says taking the box away from bloody but not taking the one in his mouth " and also dumbleedoor" he says looking at him" we can participate because our boss is not actuali human so we can " he says

dumbledoor:"well then is late why dont you go rest up im sure that helen will like to stay with his famil-" he was cut by helen

helen:"sorry but i will stay with my **boyfrind"** he says and hugging puppet from begind, he others look away but not sevirus he just nods his head,

dumbledoor try to not look **disputed** by that and tryis to smiles but that stuped little brat is getting in the way and he need to get them separated but before he can speak sirius cames foward

sirius:"they can stay with remus and i, theres a lot of space " he says puppet and helen nod there heads

dumbledor:"well now that thats all you can go rest " he says and all the people start to leave sirius and remus go to helen and puppet

sirius:" hey follow us to take you to were your goin to stay for the night" he syas and start to walk to the door. puppet and helen follow

~~~~~~~ **Authors note**

hey people we wanted to tell all of you that thank you so much for having patients with us, we really love the reviews that you people are livin and were happy that you people like this story and now for some reviews

YeetTheFleek:"thank you so much for your superte

Sakura Lisel:"well helen was actually name after his father ,the one that had the one lily had sex with and yes it was supost to be use as a insult to him but thanks to puppet and slenderman he learn to love his name and there a other reason that he was name like that and that reson will came in futer chapters

AgileWolf :"thank you so much for the tip and actually thanks to you i have inprove a lot in my writing and spelling part of my ingles but is stille a little hard to do "


End file.
